Fall from that stairs
by L.rie
Summary: DICARI. ORANG YANG UKURAN KAKINYA SEGINI! Sebagai pelayan, hormat dong!/ gadis itu berlari/ Tunggu!/ Cari pemilik sepatu.../ He, ehm! Cerita ini dibuat berdasar pada cerita Cinderella—yah, sebenernya sih sebagian doang—tapi versi si pelayannya pangeran tampan. Mind to RnR? Sekedar berkunjung doang, yep?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: DICARI. ORANG YANG UKURAN KAKINYA SEGINI! Sebagai pelayan, hormat dong!/ gadis itu berlari/ Tunggu!/ Cari pemilik sepatu.../ He, ehm! Cerita ini dibuat berdasar pada cerita Cinderella—yah, sebenernya sih sebagian doang—tapi versi si pelayannya pangeran tampan. Mind to RnR? Sekedar berkunjung doang, yep?

DLDR—Just go back, bro.

.

.

.

 **SnK © Hajime Isayama**

 **Author cuma minjem kok, sumpah! —maksud nih orang.**

 **Warning** : typo, gaje, garing segaring karak, AU, straight-straight yaoi (apalagi maksudnya!?), OOC kayaknya

.

.

.

Pada suatu sore, Levi berjalan ke arah kamar tuannya, Erwin. Levi mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan memanggil Erwin pelan. Ia bilang kalau Erwin harus melihat persiapan pesta yang akan dilangsungkan nanti malam.

.

.

.

[IKLAN LEWAT]

Sebentar, reader. Cerita ini langsung dimulai pas hari pesta berlangsung, pas Cinderella-nya dishir sama ibu peri.

.

.

.

Erwin keluar kamar dan berjalan dengan cape.

"Mau kopi?"

"Tidak."

"Anda kelihatan tidak bersemangat."

"Kau menyuruhku melihat hal yang sudah kupercayakan padamu. Hei, dengar. Sejak pagi aku sudah harus mengurus semua pekerjaan politik istana dan rasanya aku butuh istirahat. Tapi kau justru menyuruhku melihat hal-hal yang entah kenapa tidak perlu kuperhatika sebaik-baik itu."

"Tapi ini memang jadwal anda."

"Kalau gitu rubah jad—"

"Tidak bisa Tuan. Anda harus mengikutinya. Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

Erwin langsung memandangnya dengan pandangan _kenapa-malah-kamu-yang-nyuruh2-aku_.

Dan begitulah. Erwin, dalam pakaian pangerannya, melihat semua persiapan pesta berlangsung dengan lumayan. Levi tahu ia sudah mempersiapkannya dengan amat matang. Dia bahkan sudah mengurung salah satu pelayan Erwin yang psikopat, Hanji Zoe. Levi sebenernya penasaran kenapa si Erwin itu masih mempekerjakan Hanji. Mungkin gara-gara dia memang pemotong daging yang hebat. Lumayan sih, dapat tambahan orang di dapur.

Levi juga masih bermasalah dengan 3 idiot yang ia suuh bersihkan kandang Jean—eh, maksudnya kandang kuda. Tapi kayaknya si Auruo lagi masalah sama telinganya. Bukannya bersihin kuda, dia malah bersihin tangga. Si Erd juga gak sudi bersihin kuda. Jadi dia lebih milih bantuin orang nyapu ato ngapain gitu. Lebih tepatnya si Erd bantuin ngeliatin orang nyapu. Jadi intinya sama aja gak kerja. Dan si Gunther bilang mau motong rumput. Bener sih, dia motong rumput. Tapi dia motong rumput sampe rumputnya gundul dan sekarang lagi kena omel tukang kebunnya. Ya ampun! Emak, apa salah Levi mak?

Lagian itu Erwin ngapain pekerjaiin 3 idiot itu yak.

—Omong-omong, sebenernya ini yang namanya persiapan matang yak— *author digebukin sang pelayan ini*

.

.

.

Malam harinya, orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Pada dasarnya ini adalah pesta perayaan di istana atau begitulah. Intinya, siapapun bisa datang. Mau dari kelas teri, kelas kakap, sampe kelas paus. Asal punya baju pesta aja sih—walaupun kayaknya ikan-ikan gak punya baju.

Ok, yang bener. Balik ke cerita.

Levi melihat Erwin yang berpakaian glamor-glamor itu duduk bersama segolongan orang penting. Sepertinya semuanya sudah pada tempatnya (emangnya buang sampah/?). Levi bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil minuman untuk dihidangkan pada gerombolan-nya Erwin. Ia mengambil wisky dan anggur dan segera menghidangkannya.

"Rivaille," kata Erwin saat Levi menghidangkan wisky.

"Apa?"

Erwin memberi isyarat agar Levi mendekatkan telinganya padanya. Levi agak menunduk.

"Aku punya firasat bagus."

 _Terus, gua harus bilang wow gitu? Tuanku sayang, anda kenapa? Ini curhat ya_

"Sepertinya aku akn segera menghabisi pertemuan ini. Aku harus berdansa juga dengan salah satu dari mereka."

 _Untuk mencari perhatian rakyat jelata ya?_

Levi tahu persis apa yang Erwin maksud. CARI YANG PALING CANTIK DI ANTARA MEREKA UNTUK KUAJAK BERDANSA. Levi mulai memandang para manusia kasta bawah. Yakin, nyaris 90 persen dari mereka pasti mukanya 90 persen make-up. Sisa 10 persennya, ia perhatikan. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang menarik bagi Levi, tapi sebagai pelayan setia, ia kan harus memilih orang untuk sang majikan. Levi baru saja akan mengajak wanita berambut merah yang lumayan menarik dengan gaun hitamnya yang lumayan pendek ketika sang Cinderella datang.

OK, Levi gak tahu kalau itu Cinderella. Tapi ya udahlah, yang jelas si tokoh protagonis kita datang.

Ia mengenakan gaun biru yang panjang dan indah. Rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang tergerai lembut di punggungnya. Levi mendekatinya sambil melirik sekelilingnya. Semua orang sontak menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukann dan menatap sang pendatang. Erwin, tanpa basa-basi, berdiri dari kursinya berjalan ke arah dia. Levi berhenti dan agak menyingkir, membiarkan sang pangeran melewatinya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, nona?" Erwin mengatakannya dengan formal dan mempesona, khas pangeran. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah." Gadis itu mengangguk dan menyambut tangan kanan Erwin. Mereka segera menari di depan semua orang. Levi memperhatikan betapa lembut gerakan sang gadis yang serasi dengan sang pangeran. Ia berbalik sementara tahu betapa Erwin sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan _rakyat jelata_. Levi melirik lawan-lawn politik Erwin dan ia tahu jelas bahwa apa yang Erwin lakukan sekarang serasa merendahkan lawan politiknya.

Dan Levi memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat keadaan dapur yang hancur karena ulah si Hanji yang kabur dari kurungannya.

.

.

.

5 menit lagi jam 12 berbunyi. Levi kembali ke aula pesta dan melihat Erwin serta gadis itu masih berdansa. Sedikitnya, mereka sudah berdansa dalam 10 menit. Mereka sama-sama terlihat lelah, namun senyum tetap terukir dalam wajah mereka. Yah, walau rasanya senyum itu cuma formalitas antar sesama belaka.

Akhirnya, lonceng tanda jam 12 berbunyi. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu berlari.

"Tunggu!" seru Erwin.

"Ma—maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi," katanya sambil terus berlari. Ia menerobos pintu dengan sepatu hak kacanya yang lumayan tinggi. Tepat saat Erwin berteriak tunggu untuk kedua kalinya, ia tersandung di anak tangga (yang mungkin karena si Auruo membersihkan tangga pakai vanish sampai jadi bersih tanpa noda *author agak mabok).

"Aduh," katanya pelan. Ia menengok ke belakang sedikit dan sepertinya melihat Erwin yang berusaha mengejarnya. Anehnya, tanpa memedulikan sepatu kacanya itu, ia kembali berlari. Erwin tahu ia sudah terlambat. Kereta kuda yang mengantarkan gadis itu telah pergi secepat-cepatnya dan hanya menyisakan sepatu kaca yang ber-hak itu. Levi berjalan ke sisi tuannya dan memandangnya, menunggu perintah.

Erwin memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Melihat Levi di sampingnya ia mengatakan perintah.

"Cari pemilik sepatu kaca ini besok."

"Baik."

Setelah pesta selesai, Levi kembali ke kamarnya sambil memandang sepatu kaca yang dijatuhkan oleh _sang gadis._ Lumayan bagus—tidak. Ini terlalu bagus. Levi tidak tahu benda seperti ini dijual di negeri ini. Sebagai pelayan Erwin, ia tahu beberapa urusan rahasia istana. Benda yang sebagus ini, bahkan pasar gelappun, tidak ada yang menjualnya.

 _Hm, mungkin ini bukan dibuat di negeri ini. Berarti dibeli di negeri lain. Kalau begitu, seharusnya gadis itu orang yang kaya raya. Tapi mukanya sama sekali tidak pernah aku lihat. Daripada gadis itu, aku lebih penasaran di mana sepatu ini dijual._

Levi memikirkannya cukup lama sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Ia memulai perjalanan bersama Hanji, Auruo, Erd, dan Gunther. Ahhh, Levi bener-bener bingung. Kenapa ia harus dipergikan bersama dengan sekumpulan orang ini!? Walaupun Levi tahu mereka kuat, Levi bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lagian apa pula yang akan terjadi di negeri sendiri? Levi juga tak minta bodyguards atau apa.

 _Sudahlah._

Levi membawa sepatu kaca itu di kantung kudanya. Ia mulai menjalankan kudanya ke salah satu rumah paling dekat dari kerajaan. Levi melihat semua wanita sepertinya berusaha mencocokkan kakinya pada sepatu itu. Ada yang sekali lihat saja, pasti sudah ketahuan kalau kakinya kebesaran. Sebaliknya, ada yang kakinya benar-benar kecil. Semua kaki-kaki ini nyaris membuat Levi gila.

Sesampainya di ujung terpencil kota itu, sepatu hak itu sudah berbau aneh. Dengan semua kaki-kaki yang masuk, baunya bahkan bisa mengalahkan bau jengkol. Wanita di salah satu rumah yang Levi masuki kali ini dengan _menyebalkannya_ mengatakan bahwa _bau yang ia cium itu bau dari badan Levi._

 _Gila. Aku pasti sudah gila. Wanita-wanita sialan, keparat. Kalau saja bukan gara-gara si cantik yang tersandung itu, Argh!_

Levi memutuskan untuk mencuci sepatu itu di sungai yang ia lewati. Selesai. Baunya hilang tak berbekas karena Levi pake So*ffel. Ngaco. Levi dan kawan-kawannya (kalo aja Levi bisa nganggep mereka kawan) berjalan lagi ke salah satu rumah.

Tok-tok.

Tidak ada jawaban

Tok-tok-tok.

Masih belom dijawab

Tok-tok-tok-tok!

Belum dijawab juga!—Sampe kpn gua harus nunggu elu buat notis gua!, bales gua bebzz *curhat

Ok, yang tadi ngaco abis. Ignore aja, please reader.

Tok-tok-tok-tok-tok.

Suara orang berlari ke bawah membuat mereka menghela nafas sedikit.

"Ya, ya. Sebentar!" Terdengar suara wanita nyaring dari dalam.

Pintu itupun dibuka. Sekali lihat, Levi tahu kalau sepatu itu pasti bukan milik wanita tersebut. Ia wanita bertubuh gendut dengan pakaian yang super rame tanpa punya kesan seni sama seklai (emang elu punya, Levi? *digebukin pake pel).

"Saya utusan dari istana. Apa kira-kira anda tahu atau kenal siapa pemilik sepatu kaca ini?"

"A—pemi—pemilik sepatu kaca? O-oh mungkin kedua anakku!" Levi sweetdrop. Betapa banyak ibu-ibu kayak dia yang ditemuinya tadi!

"Tolong panggilkan mereka," kata Levi akhrinya.

Ibu itu memanggil kedua anaknya. Yang satu gendut seperti ibunya dan yang satu lagi benar-benar kurus. Kayaknya yang satu itu dietnya kebangetan. Ketika dicoba, anak pertama memaksakan kakinya yang kegedean. Hanji sebenernya udah siap-siap motong kaki si gadis itu gara-gara kegedean. Tapi Levi segera memaksanya berhenti dan yang lebih penting, gadis itu sudah lari terbirit-birit.

Anak kedua mulai mendekati Levi setelah Hanji 'diamankan'. Kakinya kelihatan cocok sekali dengan sepatu itu. Dalam hati Levi berharap kepada sang pencipta story ini supaya diselesaikan. Ketika kakinya memasuki sepatu itu, sepertinya ia bisa masuk dengan amat mudahnya.

Dan ternyata memang mudah sekali masuknya. Karena kakinya kekecilan. (Jangan salahkan author karena cerita ini berlanjut, Levi-sama!)

Levi menyerah. Ia benar-benar cape disuruh yang beginian. Sumpah, mendingan dia disuruh bersihin seluruh kaca keajaan kalo gini! Huwaa, emak!

"Nyonya, apa baju ini ingin nyonya pakai?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut seorang perempuan terdengar dari ruangan di dekatnya.

"Ya." Ibu itu menjawab dengan keras.

"Baik, nyonya. Akan segera saya cuci." Ia keluar dari kamar si ibu itu. Jujur saja, Levi langsung membelalakan matanya begitu melihatnya. Rambut coklatnya tergerai panjang sambil membawa satu keranjang cucian kotor. Sedetik, Levi tak bisa bergerak. Ia memikirkan segala detail si-perempuan-yang-tersandung itu dengan baik. Cocok. Nyaris segalanya kecuali bajunya dan keranjang cucian kotor yang ia bawa.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Levi.

"Pe-pelayan rumah kami." Ibu itu menjawab cepat.

"Bawa dia ke sini. Dia juga harus mencoba sepatu ini."

"Tapi—" Levi melayangkan tatapan tajam ketika si ibu hendak memprotes.

"Cinderella! Cepat ke sini!" panggil sang ibu.

"Ba—baik, nyonya." Ia menaruh keranjang cuciannya dan mendekati nyonyanya. Levi memperhatikannya baik-baik. Tidak, ia pasti benar. Ini benar-benar perempuan yang semalam. Sekalipun Levi hanya melihatnya dalam sekian menit, ia yakin ini benar-benar perempuan itu.

"Ada apa nyonya?" tanya Cinderella, sepertinya itu namanya.

"Begini, katanya kau harus mencoba sepatu ini," kata sang ibu dengan amat sinis.

"Ba-baik," katanya gugup.

Ia duduk di kursi dan Levi menunduk. Levi melihat kakinya yang juga dimasukkan dengan mudahnya ke dalam sepatu kaca itu. Selama beberapa detik ia melepas sepatu kaca itu dari tangannya. Levi tersenyum simpul.

TBC

He he, gantung ya?

Omong-omong, err... minta saran ya. Endingnya mendingan rivetra ato erwinxpetra?

Btw, maap kalo nanti updateannya lama. Emm, Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 is up! Aduh, maaf banget updatenya kelamaan. Aku gak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin ff T_T udah gitu begitu ada waktu malah gak ada ide, hiks. Yah, yang penting ini update deh. Ehm, maaf ya, kalo sebelumnya endingnya gantung, he he. Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Levi tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya, nyonya, kami telah menemukan orang yang kami cari," kata Levi dengan sopannya.

"Ta-tapi..."

" Terima kasih."

Levi segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Setelah keluar dari pintu itu, si Cinderella masih kelihatan bingung. Levi mengangkatnya ke atas kudanya walau ia masih dalam pandangan bertanya-tanya.

 _Kenapa juga ia harus naik kudaku? Kenapa bukan Hanji—oh ya, bisa-bisa sampe sana udah tinggal jantungnya doang._

Agak lama kemudian, Levi membuka pembicaraan.

"Anda bekerja jadi pelayan?"

"Eh—ya, begitulah."

"Tapi anda benar-benar ada di pesta kemarin kan?"

"Hmm... Saya tak tahu apa saya bisa menjawabnya."

"Benarkah? Anda tahu, anda tampak luar biasa kemarin. Sebenarnya, saya penasaran dengan di mana anda mendapatkan gaun seperti itu dan, terutama, di mana anda membeli sepatu hak itu?"

"Saya tidak membelinya, sejujurnya. Tapi, maaf, saya tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana saya mendapatkannya."

"Jadi anda mencurinya dari nyonya itu atau orang lain?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencuri! Aku tidak mencuri barang-barang itu, aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang!"

"He—," bersamaan dengan perkataan Levi, ia berkata "Maaf, saya sudah berkata-kata yang tidak sopan."

"Tak apa," jawab Levi. "Aku-kau saja. Tidak perlu pakai saya-anda," lanjutnya.

Ia diam selama beberapa saat. "Maaf, Tuan..."

"Rivaille."

"Tuan Rivaille."

Malam sudah menjelang, namun mereka belum sampai di kerajaan. Levi memutuskan untuk menginap di salah satu penginapan. Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka menuju kamar masing-masing. Levi sudah begitu lelah, tapi sebagai clean-freak, ia masih punya kekuatan untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Di bathtub, ia masih memikirkan ucapan gadis itu.

 _"Saya tidak membelinya, sejujurnya. Tapi, maaf, saya tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana saya mendapatkannya"—"Aku tidak pernah mencuri! Aku tidak mencuri barang-barang itu, aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang."_

Siapa—ah... Levi kesal sendiri. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari bathtubnya *fansnya nosebleed!* dan mengambil jubah mandinya. Levi keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung berpakaian. Ia berbaring di kasurnya, tak dapat memikirkan satu orangpun yang benar-benar mungkin disembunyikan gadis itu.

 _Siapa yang kira-kira disembunyikan seorang gadis yang kelihatan jujur seperti itu? Mungkin saja itu salah satu teman atau kenalannya yang ia tidak mau beritahu padaku agar temannya itu tak ikut ke istana juga. Supaya mereka iri. Tapi kurasa ia bukan tipe yang begitu. Atau temannya ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejahatan? Pacarnyakah?_

Levi pusing (pala barbie, pala barbie) memikirkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

.

.

.

Matahari memang belum masuk ke kamarnya (ya iyalah! Bisa mati kalee), tapi Levi sudah bangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia memakai kemeja putihnya dan pergi keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan sekeliling hotel menggunakan kuda.

100 meter dari situ, Levi terkejut melihat Cinderella duduk di bangku taman menghadap ke arah matahari terbit. Ia berhenti dekat Cinderella dan turun dari kudanya.

"Ada apa, pagi-pagi sekali, Tuan Rivaille?"

"Kau sendiri?" balas Levi sambil mengelus kudanya.

Cinderella tidak menjawab. Ia memilih memandang ke arah matahari yang sedang terbit dengan indahnya itu. Levi melihat ke arahnya. Ia duduk di samping Cinderella dan menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Cindere—" kata-kata Levi terputus oleh Cinderella

"Namaku Petra Ral," katanya

"Kau punya kebiasaan memutus omongan orang ya," gerutu Levi,"dan kenapa pula namamu harus diubah?" lanjutnya

"Cinderella nama yang diberikan ibu tiriku. Ibuku kandungku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Kemudian, ayahku menikah dengan ibu tiriku, orang yang kemarn kau lihat di rumah itu. Tapi sebenarnya, namaku Petra Ral. Aku tidak tahu kenapa pula namaku harus diganti oleh ibu tiriku," jelasnya

"Oh. Omong-omong, kau tidak akan memberitahuku orang itu?"

"Orang itu?" tanyanya sambil memandang Levi bingung

"Yang memberimu semua sepatu dan pakaian indah itu."

"Oh, maafkan aku, Tuan Rivaille. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu bahkan siapapun untuk hal ini" katanya sambil berdiri dan mungkin ia bersiap lari dari pembicaraan ini

"Kenapa?" desak Levi. Ia ikut berdiri.

"Err..." Petra sudah satu langkah ingin lari dari situ.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa?" Levi menahan pergelangan tangan Petra

"Su-sumimasen, Rivaille-san—" Petra memberontak dan berusaha untuk lari, tapi Levi masih memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat dan ia terpaksa menatap muka Levi yang mengintimidasinya.

"Jawab aku, Petra Ral."

"Aku—aku tidak bisa. Kumohon lepaskan aku, agh."

Levi mendengus dengan sebal dan mendorong Petra. Petra mundur beberapa langkah sementara Levi naik ke atas kudanya. Ia mendekat ke Petra yang masih ketakutan.

"Naik, Hime-sama?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Ha—Hah?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu berjalan sementara aku sendiri naik kuda?"

"Ta-tapi. Maaf, tidak, Tuan Rivaille. Saya lebih suka jalan," katanya sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat. Levi mendengus pelan dan turun dari kudanya. "Ayo kembali," katanya

"Ah-Ba, baiklah." Ia masih gugup

"Maafkan perilaku saya tadi." Levi menunduk dan bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya, "dan anda tak perlu bersikap hormat apalagi menunduk pada saya karena saya bukan siapa-siapa."

"Eh? Apa yang anda lakukan? Berdiri sekarang, Tuan Rivaile!" Petra panik dan bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Levi. Mukanya kelihatan panik, entah karena apa. Tapi bagi Levi, itu salah satu sifat yang membuatnya amat terkesan. Karena di matanya, Petra benar-benar rendah hati. Dan ia tahu itu satu sifat yang nyaris tidak mungkin tumbuh di lingkungan istana.

.

.

.

Mereka berangkat ke istana sekitar 2 jam kemudian. Matahari sedang terik-teriknya walau masiih terhitung pagi dan Auruo terus-terusan mengeluh. Levi sampai harus mengorbankan sapu tangannya yang higienis untuk membungkam mulut bau jigong jengkol Auruo. Matahari sudah tenggelam ketika mereka sampai—tidak lupa dengan sapu tangan Levi yang ikutan bau jengkol.

"Ah! Rivaille! Yokatta, kau sudah pulang."

"Tuanku Erwin. Aku membawakan gadis yang kau cari," kata Levi sambil membantu Petra turun dari kudanya.

"Eh? Ok. Err... Benarkah ini gadis yang waktu itu?"

"Ya."

"Ah, siapa namanya?" tanya Erwin

"Petr—" belum sempat Levi selesai bicara, Petra menyelanya "Cinderella. Namaku Cinderella," katanya. Sedetik, Levi meliriknya dengan aneh dan sedetik kemudian, ia kembali pada muka temboknya.

"Cinderella? Nama yang bagus. Nah, kau pasti lelah. Ayo masuk Lev—eh, Cinderella" Erwin menyodorkan lengannya dan Petra meraihnya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Petra menengok diam-diam ke arah Levi dan memberi isyarat untuk diam.

.

.

.

01.30

Tok-tok.

 _Siapa yang datang tengah malam begini?_

Levi berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Ia membukanya dan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pada Petra.

"Hei, benarkah yang tadi itu pangeran?" kata Petra tiba-tiba.

"Hei, hei. Jangan bicara sembarangan," Levi memperingatinya.

"Dengar. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas berkata seperti ini, tapi, err... ketika kami makan malam bersama, dia lebih, ehm, lebih banyak bicara pada, sepertinya, lawan politiknya. Aku hanya..." Petra berhenti bicara. Ia kelihatan lelah. Levi menariknya masuk dan mendudukannya di kursi.

"Mau minum?"

"Ya, terima kasih." Levi memberinya kopi yang sudah setengah ia sendiri minum.

"Maaf, datang ke sini malam-malam. Padahal itu kan tidak penting..." katanya sambil memegang kopi Levi.

"Tak apa," jawab Levi. Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Emm... Tuan Rivaille, boleh aku mengatakan satu hal?" Petra memutus keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Levi itu.. nama panggilan?"

"Jangan menertawakanku, Petra Ral." Levi mendengus semetara Petra tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Rivaille, aku—" ucapan Petra dipotong oleh Levi "Hei, sejak kapan kau boleh memanggilku Rivaille?"

"Panggil aku Nona Petra kalau kau mau dipanggil Tuan Rivaille," tantang Petra "dan maaf saja, kau tahu aku sekarang punya koneksi dengan Pangeran Erwin," tambahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau seberani ini, hah?"

Petra tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau tidur Petr—Nona Petra."

"Baiklah, Tuan Rivaille." Seiring dengan itu, Petra melangkah keluar dari kamar Levi sementara Levi menutup pintu kamarnya dan tidur.

Aduh, maap banget updatenya lama! Aku gak ada waktu dan gak ada ide nih...*hiks. Maap juga ya kalo ceritanya jadi makin melenceng dari Cinderella. Buat chap selanjutnya, moga2 aku bakal lebih cepet update dan semoga aja ceritanya makin bener. Emm...btw, typonya udah berkurang blom? Makasih bgt buat **ephaporia, Mina, Guest, yokai unyu, dan** **anssyln yang udah ngereview story ini, dan anssyln yang udah ngefav! arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
